Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid (characters)
Uncle Kuddles (name also often spelled as "Uncle Cuddles") is a mutated ephebophile serial killer (mistakenly referred by the Rangers as a "pedophile,") and the main antagonist in the sixth episode of season 2. He has a parasitic twin attached to him that he can puppeteer through a long cord that connects them to each other, dubbed "Fiddles the Kid." Using Fiddles as a lure, Kuddles tries to seduce emo girls online and lure them into his deadly trap. Character history It is unknown exactly how long Kuddles has been about his noncing activities. What is known is that ever since the alien invasions began five years prior, when the Emo Rangers were all very young teens, something about them changed this already-mutated freak into something...not quite human. It also amplified his already-twisted sexual desires, giving him an insatiable desire to seduce teenage girls. It is alleged that he has raped and possibly even murdered hundreds of victims, though none of them are discussed in the episode. Getting really good at his game, Kuddles racks up victims until he finally decides one evening to send Fiddles to respond to Stef's Booty Cam on her online dating profile. Fai tries to warn Stef that the whole thing smells fishy, but Stef is convinced that this is the best way to get a date. Fiddles convinces Stef to meet him in the park for some apple cider. She heads to the park alone, only to discover that Fiddles is a puppet. Kuddles confronts Stef, and attempts to molest her. Stef morphs and does battle, but Kuddles uses Fiddles to mess with Stef's head. Captain Emohead summons the other Rangers to Stef's rescue. After Kuddles sexually harasses the Rangers to annoyance, Emohead orders them to kill him with the Emo Blaster. For some reason, Kuddles and Fiddles don't bother to flee the scene. The Rangers kill both of them with only two blasts. Personality Kuddles' every thought appears to be centered around sexual predation. His targets are primarily teenage girls, but he indicates that he has a desire for all unaccompanied minors. Upon being rejected by Stef, he makes extremely lewd comments toward Vicken. How he knows her name is never explained, but it's possible he's been stalking all the Rangers for quite some time. Fiddles is a bit more nuanced. He seems to genuinely want to have a meaningful relationship with Stef. But his first loyalty is always to Kuddles. When Stef fights back, Fiddles reveals himself to have a mischievous / malicious side. Development As the second season appeared to be required by contract to have a moral in every episode, the episode featuring this monster was to be a very special episode to discourage careless online dating habits. However, as was usual with the series, the moral is twisted at the end. Instead of Stef agreeing to change her online habits, she says she'll simply not go on a first date with someone alone - since she'd like to have friends nearby that can beat the crap out of dates that turn out to be shady. Vicken appears genuinely disgusted that Stef learned the wrong lesson, as a nod to the audience. See also * Mr. Fluffy * Stef * "Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid" (episode) External links * "Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid" on YouTube Category: Monsters